Tuxedo Mirage
es el tema de cierre de Sailor Moon S. Es utilizado durante los episodios 92 al 127, en reemplazo de Otome no Policy. Es un single de Peach Hips, con letra por Naoko Takeuchi y su música fue compuesta por Akiko Kosaka. Descripción Se muestran secuencias de las Sailor Scouts con sus vestidos de princesas al fondo, mientras Serenity y Endymion bailan en un pedestal en una ventana por la noche de Luna creciente, al parecer en un castillo, al final son iluminados por la Luna. Letras Japonés (Kanji)= 三日月の Schale に星の pierce はずして どうしよう 胸が　胸がいっぱい 花火が星になっても 恋が闇へきえても おねがいよ kiss を やめないで Veludo の香りで ぬすんでもいい この heart 銀河で であった恋よ 夜更けの manteau 広げれば虹色 もっと　もっと　あいしてる Tuxedo mirage Tuxedo mirage カナリアの Orgel そっとフェイドアウト どうしよう 胸が　胸がつまるの ナミダが星になっても 回転木馬きえても おねがいよ kiss を やめないで Veludo の視線で つつまれたいの この heart 銀河で ちかった恋よ 花びらのあらし だきしめてやさしく ずっと　ずっと きえないで Tuxedo mirage 夜更けの manteau 広げれば虹色 もっと　もっと　あいしてる Tuxedo mirage Tuxedo mirage |-|Japonés (Romaji)= Mikazuki no Shāre ni hoshi no Piasu hazushite Dōshiyō mune ga　mune ga ippai Hanabi ga hoshi ni natte mo koi ga yami he kiete mo Onegai yo Kisu wo yamenai de Birōdo no kaori de nusunde mo ii Kono Hāto ginga de deatta koi yo Yofuke no Manto hirogereba niji iro Motto-motto aishiteru Takishīdo Mirāju Takishīdo Mirāju Kanaria no Orugōru sotto Fēdo-auto Dōshiyō mune ga mune ga tsumaru no Namida ga hoshi ni natte mo kaiten mokuba kiete mo Onegai yo Kisu wo yamenai de Birōdo no shisen de tsutsumaretai no Kono Hāto ginga de chikatta koi yo Hanabira no arashi dakishimete yasashite Zutto-zutto kienai de Takishīdo Mirāju |-|Español (Latino)= Vi la Luna con su resplandor, A toda la noche con su color. Aún me pregunto qué haré, Pues de ti me enamoré. Puede ser que las estrellas brillen hoy, Mañana el romance también se irá. Sólo te pido, por favor, Ven y bésame. Con tu fragancia y con tu amor, Llenaste mi corazón. Por las galaxias yo viajaré, Seguro te encontraré, A medianoche aparecerás, De mil colores envuelto estás. Te amo, te amo, cada vez más. Eres tú mi ilusión de amor, Eres tú mi ilusión de amor. |-|Traducción literal= Del plato de Luna creciente y pendientes de estrellas en desacierto. ¿Qué haré? Mi pecho, mi pecho está lleno. Los fuegos artificiales se hacen estrellas y el amor se pierde en obscuridad. Te lo ruego, no pares de besarme. Me robaría tu aroma de terciopelo. En la galaxia, este corazón conoció el amor. Un manto arcoíris de medianoche se extenderá. Te amo aún más y más, Ilusión en Tuxedo, Ilusión en Tuxedo. Una caja de música de canarios solamente lo disipa. ¿Qué haré? Mi pecho, mi pecho está trancado. Las lágrimas se hacen estrellas y el carrusel se desaparece también. Te lo ruego, no pares de besarme. Me robaría tu aroma de tercipelo. Este corazón conocerá el amor en la galaxia. Quiero que me envuelvas con tu mirada de terciopelo. En la galaxia, este corazón conoció el amor. En una tormenta de pétalos abrázame suevemente. Solo, solo no desaparezcas, Ilusión en Tuxedo. Un manto arcoíris de medianoche se extenderá Te amo aún más y más, Ilusión en Tuxedo, Ilusión en Tuxedo. |-|Inglés= I take off my star earrings and put them in the crescent moon dish What should I do? My heart is, my heart is full Even if the fireworks become stars and Even if love disappears in the darkness Please, don't stop kissing It's okay to steal me with your velvet scent A love that I found in this heart galaxy The cloak of the late night spreads its rainbow colors I love you more and more Tuxedo Mirage Tuxedo Mirage The canary music box softly fades out What should I do? My heart is, my heart is packed Even if these tears become stars Even if the carousel disappears Please, don't stop kissing I want you to wrap me up in your velvet gaze A love that I pledged in this heart galaxy In this storm of petals, hold me gently Never, never disappear Tuxedo Mirage The cloak of the late night spreads its rainbow colors I love you more and more Tuxedo Mirage Tuxedo Mirage Curiosidades * En este ending, se muestran imágenes de todas las chicas en su forma de princesa, que solo aparecieron en el manga y no en el anime. * A pesar del nombre, no tiene relación directa con Tuxedo Mask. *Esta canción no apareció en el doblaje para Latinoamérica, pero un cover fue producido e interpretado por Marisa De Lille. Galería Tuxedo Mirage fin.jpg Ending S Princesas Tuxedo Mirage.jpg|Recolección de las escenas de las princesas. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Endings Categoría:Sailor Moon S